transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Ironclad: The Titans
Sky above Iahex Above the wrecked Cybertron cityscapes and highways is a much better picture of the destruction the war has wrought upon what used to be a beautiful place. The site of Iacon was destroyed by Trypticon and rebuilt into Iahex, and then subsequently devastated by none other than, well, Devastator. Still, the city has been rebuilt yet again, a tribute to the indomitable spirit of the Autobots. Contents: Full-Tilt Trypticon Autobot Sensor #2580 Obvious exits: South leads to Sky above Tunnel of Retoris. Northern Iahex Southern Iahex Eastern Iahex Central Iahex Western Iahex Iacon Plain In the sky, floats a black mass. A dinosaur. A rather large SPACE DINOSAUR CALLED TRYPTICON! "WHERE PURPLE CAR?" He roars. "WHERE PURPLE CAAAAAR?" Full-Tilt is standing on a pile of rubble, waving his arms around frantically. "HEY! HEY! YOOOOOOOOOO! BIG T!" He picks up a rock and tosses it a whopping four feet in the air, "LET'S SMASH SOME BROS!" Motormaster has arrived. Trypticon continues to hover there, his huge head tilting down to Full-Tilt. "HEY WE IN SKY!" he roars "Heeelllooooo! I'm a car! Not a plane!" Full-Tilt yells, crossing his arms. "Sheesh!" He turns away, tapping his foot before remembering that he wasn't a ground-pounding Autobot. "WAIT! I'M COMING!" Wildrider zips around through the air uneasily. Wildrider really isn't into this whole flying deal. He'd rather be screaming around in car mode. He rubs his hands together. At least Full-Tilt and Trypticon are bringing the noise, yeah! To add to the noise pollution, he hollers, "Yeah, Autobots! Gonna make you a bunch of Autonots!" Cardcaptor Foxfire says, "Yeah...hang on." Cardcaptor Foxfire totally would have been on sooner, but RL wouldn't let me. Stupid computer updates... Cyclonus says, "Catechism, continue your assault. Trypticon, the defense grid is down, ATTACK! Technicians, prepare to SPACEBRIDGE me to the base" As some beeps resonate, Trypticon tilts his huge mass towards the ground. "SIGNAL GIVEN. WE GO!" he roars, before blasting, full-thrust, to the spaceport! Trypticon has left. Soundwave says, "Metroplex reports: commencing emergency procedures..." Motormaster has left. New Memorial Spaceport This Spaceport is very much like the original spaceport, probably because the plans were copied nearly sketch for sketch from the old Memorial Spaceport. The spaceport's domed ceiling curves high overhead, reinforced with thick armor plating in case of an attack. Style has been sacrificed for security, including ominous AA batteries mounted in the dome's perimeter walls and both interior and exterior scanners. Four pairs of sliding doors are evenly spaced along the southern half of the room, leading to the launching pad for interstellar shuttles. A set of sliding doors leads out to a roadway that curves in two directions, to the west linking up with the Southern Iahex roadway and to the north towards Eastern Iahex and its industrial centers. Contents: Red Alert Trypticon Autobot Shuttle Shuttle Terminal - Cybertron Obvious exits: North leads to Eastern Iahex. West leads to Southern Iahex. Launch leads to Orbit of Cybertron. Full-Tilt has arrived. Motormaster has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM The entire ground of the spaceport is rocked as two enormous black feet smash into the tarmac. A huge roar echoes in the air as Trypticon lands, and his cry is the cry of the storm, raging full force. "NYAAAAAAH WHERE DO I CRUSH?" he echos, swinging about wildly like a whirling dervish Cyclonus says, "ENGAGE SUBSPACE LOCKDOWN" Metroplex has arrived. Where does a city-sized dinosaur crush? Anywhere he wants to, baby. Wildrider cackles loudly as he comes down. Once he's on the ground, he transforms to his car mode. He rambles, "I don't like how this spaceport looks. Not enough... ramps. Too... not smashed to bits. Better fix that." Wildrider slams down into his Ferrari 308 GTB form. "Gahahahhaha! FOOLISH AUTOBOTS!" Full-Tilt shouts, hovering in the air nearby Trypticon. He throws his arms out /dramatically/ and continues to shout, "BEHOLD, THE FACE OF DEATH! THIS LAND SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE!" Trypticon raises his huge head and opens his mouth, a wave of circular energy beams blasting from it in the direction Full-Tilt waves his hand. "YES CRUSH!" he roars, every motion sending shards of tarmac and metal everywhere. "REND DESTROY!" Red Alert rushes out as ordered, but he's half thinking that Rodimus Prime must be out to kill him if he expects him to hold out against Trypticon! The security director dives behind the nearest shuttle and peeks out over it. "This is not good, not good, not good..." Springer has arrived. Motormaster drops to the ground, landing in a crouch. The ground cracks underneath him, but it's a shadow of what Trypticon's landing does. He slams into his truck-mode, engine growling. "Shut up, Wildrider." Motormaster slams down into his truck-mode, engine revving. Foxfire is right behind Red, as fast as his four legs can carry him. He ducks behind the shuttle as well, peering out from the side, ears pinned back. "Been a long time since I've seen Trypticon...definitely not good. You got a plan?" "DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING STANDING!" Full-Tilt continues to bellow while pointing at various things. "DECIMATE EVERYTHING!" He points at Motormaster and Wildrider, "You two! BLOW SOME STUFF UP, AAAAAOOOWW!" Red Alert peeks around the shuttle he's hiding behind. "I'm not a tactician, Foxfire. Either of us going directly head to head with Trypticon, and we might as well not even be here..." Then he frowns at the one giving orders. "But maybe if we were to take out the purple guy..." Then he looks down at Foxfire. "Or not. You've got more important things to do now." "DIIIIIIIE!" Trypticon stomps forwards, head swinging to where Full-Tilt points, and a huge arm swiping at Motormaster and Wildrider as Full-Tilt points at them. "DESTROY! ANNHILILATE!" Trypticon succeeds in grasping Ferrari 308 GTB , throwing it off-balance. Trypticon succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing it off-balance. Cyclonus says, "Nnnn what treachery is THIS?" Ferrari 308 GTB looks disgruntled, for a car. He just has to say, "Shutting up, boss." So being quiet freaks him out. So Motormaster freaks him out more. Then Trypticon knocks him over, and he howls, unwisely, "Hey, what's the big idea?" "WAIT, NO! NOT THEM!" Full-Tilt flies over and lands on Trypticon's snout. "You know what, let's just focus on the big picture, eh? How about we just blow up some more things resembling buildings?" Motormaster's horn blares in an angry blast as Trypticon sweeps him aside, then he transforms, sword in hand. "Full-Stop, get your tin-plated aft down here before I go up there after you." Nothing like walking out onto a familiar platform and instead of the sight of space looming overhead, you have a horribly purple mechanical dinosaur large enough to crush you if it tripped. And presently said Decepticon was about to go on a rampage. These were the kind of days that Springer could only dream ever so wistfully about. Not really. Tires screeched for a splitsecond as he transformed into a continuous run, darting not straight at the titan but...hello ol' rusty. Full-Tilt huffs and peers down from his perch. "Excuuuuusssee me, princess, but I'M the one giving orders around here!" Then he adds, "AND IT'S FULL-TILT, YA MORON!" "YOU WILL CRUSH /NOTHING/ TODAY, TRYPTICON!" comes the booming voice from high above. Metroplex, the last line of Autobot defence, broke through the Cybetrnian atmosphere thirty seconds ago in his battlestation mode. His entire front section glowed red from reentry as he pushed himself to the limit in order to meet his mortal enemy on this day on the field of battle. Reconfiguring himself in mid-air, Metroplex undergoes a procedure that lasts over ten seconds as he shifts into his towering robotic mode. Two massive feet touch down with remarkable gentleness in front of Red Alert, Foxfire, and any other Autobots rushing out to meet the Decepticons. They are more than welcome to use him as cover in his battle with Trypticon. One behemoth fist is already clenched, and Metroplex stands between Trypticon and Iahex. His other hand grips one of his gigantic rifles. He slowly holds out his free hand, palm upwards. He gives a single motion to the Decepticon dino with an unmistakable message - come get it. On Metroplex's shoulder, there is a much smaller figure. A small black Autobot points at Full-Tilt. Scamper mimics Metroplex's come get it motion to Trypticon's little pal. Metroplex shifts up into his robot mode. Foxfire rubs at an ear with a front paw, musing at his comm-link. "Don't want to leave...but orders are orders..." He looks to Red, ears twitching. "Okay...you know what I have to do, then? I'll be back as soon as I can--" He abruptly stops. "Perfect timing, Metroplex! Take care of our little dinosaur problem, would you?" With that, he darts out from behind the shuttle, away from his comrades. Trypticon's mouth opens and closes, which is interesting since Full-Tilt is standing atop. "WE MEET AT LAST!" he roars, ignoring the delicious spacecraft and rounding on his ancient enemy, his tiny dinosaur arms curling into fists as the behemoth stumbles forwards. "NO SEAS ON CYBERTRON!" With a laugh that is the sound of dry leaves, Trypticon's nose-laser sets off a blue, curving ray, aimed at Metroplex. "NOW I END YOU! PURPLE CAR TAKE HIM!" Trypticon strikes Metroplex with Brow Blaster. The black truck rises up into the fearsome Motormaster. Cyclonus says, "SCRAPPER! The lockdown unit has FAILED, what IS THIS?" Soundwave has encrypted this channel. "I think this party is finally going to get started." And in a good way, running about the shuttle to meet up with Red Alert who was conveniently...behind the same shuttle, "Since Metroplex is here, I think we have a fighting chance of standing our ground." Nodding, "You have a plan?" Full-Tilt totally feels like an obnoxious kid from those SUPER GIANT ROBOT SUGOI shows he sometimes 'accidently' sees on TV. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM, BIG T! MAKE HIM SQUEAL!" Motormaster spits black fluid on the ground, sheathes his sword, and draws his cyclone gun. He doesn't bother to check it, just aims in Full-Tilt's direction, and in a way that's unlikely to accidentally hit Trypticon. "When I say 'get down', I mean 'get down'! And stop pretending you're Wildrider on crack!" Motormaster strikes Full-Tilt with Motormaster Only Mildly Hates You. Scrapper tries to hide the amusement out of his voice. "Are you sure you're operating it properly, Cyclonus?" Foxfire has left. Cyclonus says, "Have you betrayed us? HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?" "I AM GOD UP HERE, MOTORMASTER! GOODDDDDD!" Full-Tilt screams, waving his arms around before getting shot in the face and sent careening backwards off Trypticon. He lands with a sickening crunch in a self made crater. "Oh..okay...you win.." Commander Shockwave says, "I would not consider that a reasonable logical leap." Red Alert looks up at Springer and points to the little purple guy sitting on Trypticon's nose. "Trypticon seems to be taking his marching orders from that guy. If we find a way to take him out, we might be abl-" And then he gets shot by his own side. "Never mind." "IT WILL BE A PLEASURE," Metroplex rumbles in reply to the fox. Raising one of his huge arms, the cityformer successfully deflects the nose beam from his foe. It cuts a black mark into Metroplex's pearly white armour, but otherwise doesn't faze him. "NO SEAS..." Metroplex says in agreement. "JUST A NEW SUN FOR CYBERTRON." He takes a single step towards Trypticon. The ground shakes in protest. "WHAT DO YOU SAY, TRYPTICON... SHALL WE GRADUATE TO ME THROWING YOU INTO THE SUN INSTEAD?" Although Metroplex has never said so out loud, the possibility of being able to finish Trypticon in such a brutal, final manner occured to him ever since he initially found out about DepthCharge's plans to retrofit him with deep space functionality. The titan of justice takes another step... and another as he breaks into a slow run that nevertheless covers an amazing amount of ground. With just a couple strides he has crossed the tarmac to meet Trypticon, whereupon he attempts to slam the mech with his shoulder in order to knock the Decepticon away. Even as this happens, Scamper has working his way up from Metroplex's shoulder onto his head. The remarkably agile robot seems to have no problems rapidly climbing up even as Metroplex fights. Hitting the giant Autobot's head in a crouch, he pulls out his laser pistols. "So, you're the Decepticon me?" he says to Full-Tilt. Thanks to the shoulder charge, Full-Tilt and Scamper are very close to one another. "Weird how you Decepticons just can't copy /anything/ about Metroplex right, huh? Every component is inferior!" Scamper leaps across the gap between the Autobot titan and the Decepticon titan, landing on Trypticon's nose, where he begins blasting at Full-Tilt. Metroplex strikes Trypticon with Shoulder Slam. Scrapper says, "With all due respect, sir, comparing our records of going crazy within the past year would suggest that if anyone has betrayed anyone, it would be you." Scrapper says, "No offence..." Noah Wolfe says, "Me too, it's the whole running out of things to say..." Ferrari 308 GTB grumbles, "Motormaster always wins." He transforms back to robot mode, since he got knocked over as a car by Trypticon, and he sees... Metroplex. Wildrider's optics widen, and he shouts, "Oh, slag! Oh, sludge! Oh, snarl! Oh, swoop! Oh, *grimlock*!" Yes, Metroplex is worth a whole Dinobot team of cusses. Trypticon staggers backwards as Metroplex smashes into him, his tail flailing, swiping over some parked spacecraft as he stumbles. "NO NO SUN!" he roars, his tiny arms scratching in the air in panic. His vast form, impossibly huge rights itself, and his dinosaur head looms towards Metroplex. "PURPLE CAR KILL HIS HEAD!" Trypticon roars, his mouth opening and his dreaded hypnoray emerging, sending bolts of light at Metroplex. A tiny claw points to Motormaster. "KILL THEM ALL! REND DESTROY!" He piles forwards at Metroplex, his laser lighting the way as his steps become thunder Trypticon strikes Metroplex with Hypno-Ray. Blue optics flickered with a faint hint of disbelief. Other than the obvious Trypticon and Metroplex having at each other in a way that cityformers only can, Springer found it somewhat disconcerting that the other Decepticons were infighting /that/ much amongst themselves. Not that he was really going to ask them to change mind you. "Hn." A thoughtful sound, "I'm all for getting involved if necessary, but it really does look like if they're going to be facilitating by sabotaging themselves doesn't it." Ferrari 308 GTB turns into the stunt-driving madman, Wildrider. "We should work to contain the situation, Springer," Red Alert points out. "This is *our* spaceport they're wrecking with their infighting." Then he looks up at Trytpicon battling Metroplex and sighs. "Not that I don't expect to have to do plenty of rebuilding, anyway." Motormaster says, "God damn crazy cars." That kettle is such a fugly #000000 color. Getting pointed at by Trypticon makes his optic twitch. "YEAH, I KNOW THAT! YOU WANNA TELL ME HOW TO FIGHT AGAIN, I'LL START TELLING YOU HOW TO FIGHT METROPLEX! WILDRIDER! FIND THE AUTOBOTS! Calvaire, is everyone kriffing useless around here?" Motormaster slams down into his truck-mode, engine revving. Motormaster drops into truck-mode again and tears around the spaceport. Just because he's not a sportscar doesn't mean he can't give people the same sense of 'please prevent the Stunticons from ever driving again'. Wildrider hollers, "Hey, Autobots! Come out and play!" You gotta keep 'em seperated. This is Wildrider's idea of 'finding' Autobots. He drops back down into car mode again, driving around the spacepost erratically, headlights on. Wildrider slams down into his Ferrari 308 GTB form. Scratching his chin, Springer could only look up at the cityformers while thinking this through, "If you can come up with a way to /contain/ those two, I'll be the first inline to set about doing it." Moving to slap Red Alert on the back, he added, "I was getting tired of the layout anyways." Setting his sights on one of the Decepticons he /could/ tackle, "I'll settle for the small fry in that case. It'll spare a wall or two right?" The triple changer wouldn't be hiding anymore shortly. "Looks like we're done playing spectator," Red Alert observes as the Stunticons roll around looking for them. Still, he does what he can to keep the shuttle between himself and them. Peeking around it, he fires - no way he's good for a toe to toe or car to car fight with a Stunticon. Red Alert strikes you with Rifle - Low Setting for 6 points of damage. Full-Tilt lifts his arms up to shield himself from Scamper's blasts, "Arrrgghhh, piss off!" His purple armor blackens with every shot, but it's okay because he could use a little variety in his choice of colors. "YOU ARE OF NO IMPORTANCE TO ME! I HAVE BIGGER GOALS!" With the activation of his anti-gravs, he lifts off into the air, only to stop suddenly and hover annoyingly in front of Metroplex's face. "YOU! YOU ARE /RUINING/ MY GREAT PLAN!" He shoots a little beam of electricity out of his wrist blaster at the Cityformer's eye. "DIIIEEE GAHAHAHA!" Full-Tilt strikes Metroplex with It's Electric!. "FACE FACTS," Metroplex booms as he gets up close and personal with Trypticon. "YOU ARE OUTCLASSED IN EVERY WAY IMAGINABLE. STRENGTH..." Metroplex hurls a punch toward Trypticon's noggin, secure in the knowledge that Scamper will see it's coming and avoid getting knocked off. "FIREPOWER..." With his other hand, the titan aims for Trypticon's gut with one of his rifles, blasting at point blank range. "AND MOST OF ALL... /INTELL-/" Metroplex is suddenly cut off as Trypticon opens his mouth and fires multicoloured lights at him. His optics glaze over as he tries to withstand the hypno-ray. The Autobot's mouth curls into a frustrated sneer as he feels the energy being sapped out of him. His will to resist is being tested, he knows, and he tries to draw upon the strength of his fellows to keep moving... to keep fighting... to keep himself from failing. Metroplex slowly falls to one knee, struggling against the hypno-ray. His grip on his rifle loosens and finally falls, slamming against the Iahex tarmac. There's now a small crater in the middle of one of the runways. Kneeling, Metroplex's optics flash on and off. It isn't going to end like this. Not with his friends counting on him. His gaze drops from Trypticon as if he hasn't the strength to hold it up. This will pass, he tries to reassure himself. He knows this will pass. Scamper stays on Full-Tilt, harassing him at any moment. The little Autobot dances after the little Decepticon as the latter hovers in front of Metroplex. When the Autobot giant falls to one knee and receives a tiny (insignifiant) blast to the face, Scamper realizes the danger his larger cousin is in. "Metroplex? C'mon, buddy. Get up!" There's a hint of panic in Scamper's voice. Ferrari 308 GTB gets shot by Red Alert! It kind of stings a bit. Trusting that Trypticon can handle Metroplex and that Motormaster can handle anything in his way, Wildrider peels off after Red Alert, blasting obnoxious rock music at him. Red Alert evades your Obnoxious Rock Music attack. "FLASH FACT!" Trypticon continues to waddle like a gigantic, 300 foot tall child. "MY MIND IS SUPERIOR TO YOURS, I AM TOLD I WAS BORN OF GREAT INTELLECT!" His hypno-ray continues to weave away at Metroplex, his optics flashing each in turn, each optic as big as a minibot "YOU ARE MINE, DESTROY THE SPACECRAFT!" he roars. "MY PET MY PET DANCE FOR ME! I WILL CALL YOU PHILLIP! PHILLIP DESTROY THE SPACEPORT!" Trypticon's tail swings again, taking with it the Autobot Shuttle Quatermass II. "PURPLE CAR WHAT IS PLAN!" he roars. Trypticon says, "METROPLEX IS MINE" Soundwave says, "Autobot spacebridge tower under attack, source: undetermined." Blitzwing says, "Not gonna argue with you over that one, big guy." Red Alert dives behind the shuttle he's using as cover, managing to avoid the damaging portion of Wildrider's sonic attack. However, this is not to say the noise doesn't pain the sensitive Autobot - it does, and his hands are clamped over his ears for the moment. However, he has no time to rest as Wildrider is driving right for him - Red Alert scrambles to his feet, firing his shoulder mounted rocket at the Stunticon in an attempt to get the other to keep his distance. Cyclonus says, "It should be ME! Investigate IMMEDIATELY" Red Alert strikes you with Shoulder-Mounted Rocket for 11 points of damage. Full-Tilt flexes his manly, purple muscles, truely believing that he played an important part in Metroplex's current situation. "Gaha! Did you see that!? LOOK AT HIM! Oh my God, we are /such/ a good team, Big T," the carcon quips as Trypticon continues to make the Autobot's life hell. There's a short moment of thought as he tries to remember the next step in the plan. Let's see...what did his presentation say? Oh yeah, he skipped over that part. Unlike Red Alert, he wasn't waiting to have the smaller Decepticons come to him, he sighted movement on his level, and darted out from behind the shuttle, running at full-tilt (not the Decepticon) towards the Stunticon leader. Playing chicken with the truck wasn't what Springer had in mind though. Reaching back behind him he drew in one smooth motion his sword, he'd kick off the ground and try to time his landing...with an impaling blow to the Decepticon's trailer by way of hello. Probably wouldn't do much damage, but it'd give him a good way to hang on. "And here I thought you guys were going to finish the fight without inviting us!" Trypticon strikes Metroplex with Hypno-Ray. Soundwave says, "Affirmative." Springer misses Motormaster with its Impaling Strike attack. "LEVEL EVERYTHING!" Full-Tilt finally decides. Running straight at Motormaster wasn't the brightest thing Springer ever did. As soon as the triple-changer begins to descend, Motormaster transforms with his own sword in hand. The attempted blow falls short as Motormaster is not where he was intended to be, and then the black truck lunges, hewing at Springer. "Break." The black truck rises up into the fearsome Motormaster. Motormaster misses Springer with its Sword Smash attack. Ferrari 308 GTB gets hit with a rocket by Red Alert. That really rather hurts. Wildrider transforms to robot mode, and he calls out to Red Alert, sing-song, "Oh, don't play keep-away ! C'm'ere! I just want to bash you into pieces, that's all." He snaps off a scattershot laser shot at the security director. Ferrari 308 GTB turns into the stunt-driving madman, Wildrider. Metroplex is kneeling on the tarmac, being bombarded repeatedly by Trypticon's hypnoray. The giant doesn't know what will happen first - him being completely depowered, or Trypticon running out of juice for the weapon. Someone Decepticon-side has clearly been tinkering with the weapon and its devastating effects. It is a painful realization for a mech who had been so eager to thrash Trypticon to within an inch of his life. Overconfident, Metroplex decides. That's what they're going to write on my tombstone. He mentally curses his own foolishness. At Trypticon's mercy, Metroplex tries to shut out the voices telling him to obey the Decepticon's orders. Several more weapons fall off Metroplex, landing next to his rifle. Scamper, greatly alarmed at this turn of events, leaps down Trypticon's snout and lands on Metroplex's head. The larger robot doesn't react to his return. Scamper aims his twin pistols at Trypticon's open maw, firing away at the source of the hypnoray. But his own weapons are insignificant and incapable of dealing much damage to Trypticon. "Autobots!" he calls out. "Help us out here!" Scamper grits his teeth as the Quartermass II is slammed by Trypticon's tail. That and Full-Tilt's insufferable gloating is really getting on his nerves. Trypticon simply eats Scamper's lasers, laughing as his hypnoray pulses away at Metroplex. "TO END LIKE THIS, HOW IGNOBLE!" he roars, his tail thrashing, a side-cannon blasting out at the Autobot craft XAARON. "LEVEL IT ALL, WE HAVE WON!" If Trypticon could smile, he would. Instead his face is fixed in a perminant :v and so he continues to beam at Metroplex. "SIX GUN AND SLAMMER MUST BOW TO ME!" he roars as he swipes a foot at Metroplex's weapons. "BOW TO ME!" Trypticon strikes Metroplex with Hypno-Ray. Full-Tilt, already deciding that they've won this battle in record time, plops himself down on the big guy's head; pointing and jeering at every opportunity. Oh, he basically berates everyone, but he makes damn sure to give Scamper the five-star treatment. "Gahaha! Is THAT the best the Autobots have? A weak-minded giant and his miserable little sidekick?" Sadly it was a fact of life, that it was impossible to do everything 'intelligently'. Springer would have to admit he's done some pretty stupid things, and with the full knowledge that it went against what a rational person would do. But the pay offs were sometimes worth it, unfortunately this time it didn't quite produce the desired result. Atleast he didn't fall literally flat on his face, or worse, get run over. Motormaster's treads all over him would be embarrassing. His landing was suprisingly agile, quick to spin on the heel, Springer's blade reached up intime to meet Motormaster's with a clash of sparks. Grunting, he held his own againsst the other's strength, and he grinned, a quick glance betraying his next move perhaps. "Sorry, more important things to do than play it seems." Shoving back, Springer took to the air, and in... a move that might well be another Darwinian award winning guesture, seemed to head towards the cityformers. What was it Red Alert said? Right. Little purple guy. Streaks of energy set peeling through the air, not at Trypticon, but its loud mouthed pet. Throwing himself fowards, Springer flips into a heavily built helicopter. Springer strikes Full-Tilt with Photon Laser . Trypticon says, "WE WIN! THE END!" Scourge laughs maniacally, "Always." Red Alert is hit by Wildrider, but really, it's a minor shot, and he's felt worse, and recently. However, there's other problems going on now. He looks up, sees what's going on with Metroplex. He hears about a bomb from Fireflight, and Foxfire reports his worst fears coming true over the radio. It is, all and all, too much. The security director looks around desperately, then does the only thing he can think to do - he transforms, uses a piece of debries knocked loose by the fight as a ramp, and leaps between Metroplex and Trypticon, in the way of the hypnobeam. Full-Tilt says, "SUCCESS!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "My Lord Scourge, is my presence required?" Soundwave says, "Autobots reporting aberrant combat activity." Trypticon's hypnoray telling Metroplex to kill, rend, level, destroy, obey Purple Car is intercepted... by Red Alert! The ray offers respite to Metroplex as it hits poor Red Alert instead! "Coward!" Motormaster bellows as Springer flees, and the truck'former leaps into the air. He sheathes his sword as he rises, drawing his gun in one smooth motion. Again, no check of it - does Motormaster ever check his equipment? No, he only adjusts the power settings from 'Medium' to 'High'. "Weakling! Wuss! Chickenshit triple-changer!" The dark truck fires his cyclone gun at Springer. Not Rumble but Frenzy says, "Should I eject? Are things going okay?" Hinder says, "If that means I hurt the big chompy one's nose, then it's true." Scourge says, "I need no help with these dregs, but there are plenty of Autobots to go around Sunder." Motormaster strikes Springer with Motormaster Despises Wussy Triple-Changers. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Ahhh, excellent." Full-Tilt smacks his fist against Trypticon, "DAMN IT! That /idiot/ is ruining everything too! TRYPTICON! EAT THAT MORON AND LET US CONTINUE WITH OUR RAMPAGE! LEAVE NOTHING AL-" He's cut short by Springer's laser blast, which scores into the entire length of his arm. "Garrararar! FOOLISH AUTOBOTS!" Wildrider watches his dancing partner try to ruin the day. He rails at Red Alert, "Hey, get back here and let me beat you, you little punk!" "Ahhh...." Metroplex emits as he is suddenly free of the dreaded hypno-ray. It is as if a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. His head rises as he gazes at his savior - Red Alert, jumping between him and his foe. The self sacrifice shown by his fellow Autobot is almost as potent as being relieved by the weapon. Get up, Metroplex orders himself. /Get up/. The cityformer stumbles upwards, catching his balance. A grim expression creases his features. Red Alert nearly sacrificed himself to buy me precious seconds away from that weapon, he thinks. Can I do less? "Thank... YOU..." Metroplex booms. The white behemoth raises one of his fists and plants it in Trypticon's mouth, trying to destroy that weapon and render it moot for the rest of the battle. He throws his other fist for the same spot as he tries to force the Decepticon dinosaur further back. He has dropped all of his weapons except his two fists, but he decides that this will have to be enough. He doesn't bother speaking to Trypticon anymore, instead deciding to let his fists do the talking. He rains blows down upon Trypticon, smashing him with punch after punch. Scamper, riding up on Metroplex's shoulders, raises his own fist into the air triumphantly. "Yes!" he exclaims as Metroplex continues to try and pummel the Decepticon. Metroplex strikes Trypticon with Obliterate. Cyclonus says, "Shockwave, Catechism, Full-Tilt, Soundwave, REPORT" <:D Catechism says, "At the Tunnel, sir. Have a bomb ready. Am under attack by a car and Fireflight." Commander Shockwave says, "There are also two Dinobots here. We are holding them off thus far." Full-Tilt says, "I don't even know anymore, Cyclonus, sir!" Scourge says, "'World Domination?' Since when did you narrow your ambitions Shockwave?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "My Lord Cyclonus, where shall I go?" Springer wasn't being a coward! He'd gladly take on the Stunticon leader, just, priorities priorities. Motormaster would just have to suck it up being second in importance here. The triplechanger's focus however would cause him to suffer for it, the distraction and Red Alert's brave interruption serving up a brief respite. The air about him suddenly got a whole lot more turbulent, the tearing wind threatened to rip him apart, pieces already shorn off to fall to the ground, and his rotors stressed under the pressure. Enough that he couldn't keep himself aloft, spinning out of control he careened right for Trypticon's face, and coincidentally where Full-Tilt was last seen. In a bid to catch himself he tried to transform, but that wouldn't stop his landing. Roll, crumple, tumble. Springer unfolds down and up into a green, yellow and silver robot. Fire Chief's Car leaps through the hypnoray and lands heavily, then rolls to a stop as his own will is taken from him. Remebering Trypticons last commands, he murmurs, "Smash... destroy..." Commander Shockwave says, "I thought it simpler for a Dinobot to understand that way." "A HA HA GNAAARGH!" Metroplex's fist pummels into Trypticon's mouth, tearing at the delicate and recently-upgraded hypnoray circuitry. "GNAHAHAAAAA! OOMPH!" The huge black dinosaur city staggers back, his face full of fist, causing destruction to the ground every step of the way as his huge feet tear up the ground, but leaving most of the shuttles mercifully untouched as he deals with Metroplex instead. The great dinosaur pulls back his head, trying to clamp down his jaws and take Metroplex's hand with it. "MINE!" the titan cries out. Trypticon strikes Metroplex with Bite me, beotch. Scourge says, "Ah, yes..." Springer misses Full-Tilt with its //Crash// attack. As soon as Trypticon switches from the hypnoray to try something else, Red Alert returns to his senses. Wildrider chases after Red Alert, demanding, "Get back here and fight me like a car!" He doesn't really understand what Red Alert just did, but he doesn't think it was any good for the boys in purple. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Full-Tilt screams, grasping onto either side of his head. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING ANYMORE! I AM FREAKING OUT, MAAAN! FREAK-ING OUT!" He curls up in the fetal postion and rocks back and forth, not noticing Springer sailing by. Motormaster transforms in mid-air and falls to the ground below, because he's 'ard like that. He slams into the ground, in a move that would be murderously abusive to a normal eighteen-wheel, creating a crater. Growling, Motormaster guns his engine and forces himself out of it. "God damn crazy mission commanders." Not Rumble but Frenzy says, "So hey, has anyone mentioned that some of the Autobots have turned evil and are beating the slag out of some of the other Autobots? I just happened to notice it myself, it's messed up!" Soundwave says, "External agency attempting to extract Autobot Matrix of Leadership." Fire Chief's Car is himself and... being chased after by Wildrider! "Aaaaaah!" He starts his engine, then starts rolling away from Wildrider, trying to find a good place to turn the tables. Which would be no where. Not Rumble but Frenzy says, "Ain't that our gig?" One of Metroplex's rifles, fallen from his grip earlier along with his other weapons, suddenly breaks apart into several pieces on the tarmac. Metroplex hand is grappled with by Trypticon, and the Autobot grunts. He feels the pain shooting through his systems but is unwilling to let it stop him. He feels shamed by his near defeat from the hynobeam, and is desperate for the chance to redeem himself in the eyes of both himself and his fellow Autobots. Heavy armour plating is torn by the Decepticon's gigantic metal teeth. One of Metroplex's pistols reconfigures itself, attaching to the massive red rifle. Metroplex brings his free hand around, trying to gouge out Trypticon's optics with his fingers. Scamper nimbly leaps off his head and runs down the length of the Autobot's arm, crossing over onto Trypticon. Scamper begins climbing down the Decepticon's head. Metroplex's pistols merge together before twisting and turning. Scamper stops, hanging off the side of Trypticon's head while he gets his own pistols ready. Having found Trypticon's audio circuitry, Scamper casually aims in at point blank range. Whistling a jaunty tune to himself, Metroplex's buddy begins blasting into Trypticon's audios, using the loudest setting he has. On the tarmac, Metroplex's weapons have finished transforming. Six-Gun cracks his knuckles before aiming his shoulder cannons towards Full-Tilt, eager to help Springer out for a spell. Twin particle beams try to catch Full-Tilt when he isn't ready for it. "Surprise, sucka!" he shouts with an insane laugh. Metroplex strikes Full-Tilt with Six-Gun. Wildrider runs after Red Alert, being the hooligan that he is. His leg pistons tense, and he takes running leap, assistign by his antigravs after the Fire Chief's car. Wildrider tries to land on top to go car surfing, asking, "So many fires have I started that you've had to put out?" "NNNNNN!" Trypticon roars again as Metroplex gouges out his left eye, flailing, clawed hands reaching to his face. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! KILL REND DESTROY LEVEL!" All thought of destroying the spaceport is now over, as he rushes for Metroplex. Purple guns on his back twist and turn and merge, transforming into a wicked purple techno-tank. "BRUNT KILL METROPLEX!" Trypticon roars as Brunt hums into life, hovering away from Trypticon and straight towards Metroplex, his mighty laser shooting at Metroplex's chest Fire Chief's Car evades your grasp attack. Trypticon strikes Metroplex with BRUNT. Springer now had a new collection of scrapes and dents all over his armour, his landing not helping any. He bounced and slide right on by Full-Tilt in what might have been comical at any other time. And you know, it were a Decepticon instead of himself from his perspective. Metroplex had caught himself enough to continue laying the smackdown, and with that went any hope of the triplechanger to finding a secure footing on the large dinosaur. He managed to tuck and roll before he made a second crash-landing on the ground though, coming to his feet with far less damage. All hell was breaking loose elsewhere too, and Springer battled his increasing frustration at not being able to be there literally to help out. One thing for sure, he wasn't hanging out about these guys' feet, putting some distance between him-- he called out for Red Alert, not finding Motormaster challenging him again. Fire Chief's Car is in vehicle mode, and manages to swerve, shake, and roll out of the way of Wildrider's attempt to jump on him. "Too many, Stunticon!" he answers, sweriving into a spin, spinning into a transformation, ending on one knee, rifle pointed at Wildrider. "And it ends here!" Red Alert then fires. Red Alert strikes you with Rifle - Low Setting for 7 points of damage. Full-Tilt was finally starting to ease back in to a false sense of normalcy thanks to his fetal meditation. Unfortunately, Six Gun's little obnoxious shouts grab him and pull him out of his 'safe place'. "WHAT, WHAT IS IT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he manages to choke out before getting shot to shit in the face. Six-Gun grins wildly at Full-Tilt, strutting towards the Decepticon. "What do I want?" he asks. "What do /I/ want?" He's a cocky little bastard, apparently. "Hmm lemme think about that. I'm thinking what /I/ want is to shoot you again." Six-Gun blasts at Full-Tilt again. "Hey you know what? That was good but I think it can be better." Six-Gun shoots at Full-Tilt again. "Oh yeah. Yeah that's the stuff right there. Heck that was so good I'm thinking I'll have another go." Six-Gun shoots at Full-Tilt again. "Hey I'm really enjoying this. Full-Tit, was it?" . "Yeah this is pretty good. I appreciate you showing up so I could do this to you." Six-Gun shoots at Full-Tilt again. "Really, I do." Metroplex grimaces as Trypticon grapples with him. The Autobot titan absorbs a powerful blast to the chest. Metroplex's massive crimson Autobot insignia is struck and blackened by the dinocon's efforts. The Autobot's last line of defence recoils from the pain, clutching his chest, but does not back down. Burnt? he thinks grimly to himself. Why not. The cityformer grapples with Trypticon again, grabbing ahold of the Decepticon's sides. His flight systems activate as he tries to lift Trypticon up into the air. Scamper clamours down the Decepticon and hops off, knowing where this is going. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER ABOUT SUN THROWING?" Metroplex booms. He wouldn't... would he? Springer is a little distracted by the ongoings over the Autobot broadband, he was running /somewhere/, perhaps to where he last saw Motormaster, but he's stopped with a look of disbelief. Metroplex succeeds in grasping Trypticon, throwing him off-balance. Wildrider splats out onto the floor and cries out, "Too many? You cannever have too many fires!" But Wildrider gets distracted by running into a pylon. He's easily distracted. "HEY!" Full-Tilt shouts before getting shot in the face. "YOU!" Another shot. "I JUST-" Another shot. "OH MY GOD-" Blam. "FOR THE LOVE-" Blam. "SERIOUSLY-" Blam. "STOP-" Blam. Needless to say, this goes on for quite some time before Full-Tilt levels his own blaster at Metroplex's shoulder pet. "PISS OFF!" Retaliation! He fires multiple shots at Six Gun. Trypticon writhes in Metroplex's grip, the huge metal dinosaur unable to outmanuver the giant metal robot in grasping things. "NO NO NOT SUN!" he roars, his tiny arms scraping towards Metroplex, his feet blasters roaring into life to try to dislodge Metroplex. "STOP IT I CRUSH YOU, PURPLE CAR STOP HIM!" Trypticon's head snaps open and shut, Brunt floating about shooting at Metroplex without much effect. "Bleep bloop!" he cries as his master is lifted. Trypticon can only roar Trypticon strikes Metroplex with Claw Swipe. This log is sadly incomplete. Will someone please add the end? Autobot Message: 3/85 Posted Author From Scamper & Six-Gun Sat Nov 22 Metroplex ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Scamper and Six-Gun appear on the screen at the Iahex spaceport. "Heyo, gents," Six-Gun starts off. "Good news and bad news. Metroplex arrived at Iahex to take on Trypticon. Then Tryppy got the upper hand with that hypno-beam of his. Then Red Alert saved Metroplex's bacon with some fancy driving. We owe you for that, Red. Then I shot Full-Tilt a bunch of times. Good times, I can tell you." "This is where it starts getting bad, though," Six-Gun says. "Metroplex managed to lift Trypticon and Full-Tilt up into space and tried to throw him into the sun, but Tryppy held on and Metro's thrusters failed. Last contact we had was the pair of them on a course that would probably see 'em both burnt up." Six-Gun rubs the back of his head. "...yeah. So... there's a chance he missed and slingshotted around the sun, but even if so he'll be in horrible shape when we find him. Dunno if Trypticon bought the farm yet either. Scamper and I are going to be helping here with the clean-up in the meantime. Six-Gun and Scamper out." Decepticon Message: 2/53 Posted Author BRUNT-CAM Sat Nov 22 Trypticon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A shaky image appears on the screen, staticy with the legend "BRUNT-CAM - RECORDING", the message obviously from Trypticon's purple cannon friend, Brunt. The image is a whirl, of Trypticon grappling with Metroplex as the two fly into space, Brunt atop Trypticon with Full-Tilt tied to him screaming, static fizzling as the fight goes on. And then he tilts, to see the destination - THE SUN! Then the transmission cuts out!